Pseudo-random number generators (PRNGs) are important components in communication systems, cryptography, microprocessors, and stochastic simulations. Chaos is a nonlinear deterministic system that expresses random behavior. Realizations of analog chaos circuits have been considered as one technique of creating a random number generator. Digital design can provide benefits over an analog implementation in terms of area efficiency, repeatability, portability, power consumption, and integration with integrated circuit (IC) technology.